


Think Out Loud

by Hollow1



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coach Victor Nikiforov, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Saint Petersburg, Victor spelt with a k, Yakov Feltsman Is So Done, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio, Yurio is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollow1/pseuds/Hollow1
Summary: Viktor’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance.He only turned away from his beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, fiancé for five minutes. Just five minutes. Apparently, that’s all someone needs for a hungry wolf to jump at the chance to be alone with his Yuuri. Viktor didn’t recognize the skater right away but he was sporting a Russian jacket. Tall, blond and incredibly handsome. He had an easy smile on his face, and was standing way to close to his Yuuri –Viktor was fuming.





	Think Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr prompt which you can find [ here](https://some-textposts.tumblr.com/post/178429840402/person-d-flirts-with-b-person-a-staring-at)

Viktor’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

He only turned away from his _beautiful, sexy, gorgeous_ , _fiancé for five minutes._ Just five minutes. Apparently, that’s all someone needs for a hungry wolf to jump at the chance to be alone with his Yuuri. Viktor didn’t recognize the skater right away but he was sporting a Russian jacket. Tall, blond and incredibly handsome. He had an easy smile on his face, and was _standing way to close to his Yuuri_ –

Viktor was fuming. Everyone knew in Russia that Viktor and Yuuri were engaged to one another and that Yuuri was off limits. But some moron probably didn’t get the message while ignoring the golden ring on Yuuri’s right hand and being a famous international Figure Skater wasn't enough?

Viktor almost couldn’t blame anyone that tried to approach Yuuri Katsuki. Yuuri was in most part, exotic looking. His skin all smooth looking, his lips, so full and pink, especially every time he bit in nervousness. His eyes were brown and warm and doe-like. His hair-

Viktor crossed his arms while glaring daggers at the unnamed skater. Viktor noticed immedialty that his Yuuri was smiling in politeness but was actually looking a bit nervous. Yuuri’s laugh and his chopped Russian gave it all away

“Your really quiet today, Old Man,” Yuri or as Viktor liked to call him Yurio, skated behind him and started unclasp his water bottle. Yurio was also taking a break from practice. 

Viktor stared at the oblivious Yuuri and the Blond skater - _what was his name? oh who cares get him away from my Yuuri this means war! WAR! I WILL HAVE HIS BABIES FIRST-_

“Nobody plans a murder out loud.”

“Right,” Yurio said as he took a swing from his drink. As the teen actually registers what the bloody hell the older Russian actually says he chokes and spits the water out from his mouth. “HUH, what are you a BAKA? The fuck Viktor?" 

“YURA,” Yakovs roars from the other side of the rink, turning an interesting shade of purple, "QUIT MAKING A MESS AND GET BACK TO SKATING AND YOU VIKTOR! STOP GIVING THOSE FILTHY LOOKS AND GET BACK TO WORK!”

**Author's Note:**

> lol Viktor is secretly very dangerous xD xD xD


End file.
